Advertising is generally based on two factors: exposure and impression. That is, advertisements that are more widely distributed may outperform advertisements with a limited exposure. In addition, advertisements that leave an impression on an audience are generally more valuable than advertisements that are forgettable. In recent years, the use of broad distribution channels, such as television and the Internet, have allowed advertisers to increase the amount of exposure of an advertisement or advertising campaign. In addition, advertisers are given the opportunity to improve the impressions on audiences by providing dynamic, full-featured advertising over increasingly-available high-speed communication networks, such as the Internet.